Braids & Daisies
by chopper-chi
Summary: Set after 2 years. Nami's hair has grown long over the 2 years since they have been separated. What is Zoro suppose to do when her long hair gets in his face? [Oneshot] Read&Review pls.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my second fanfic called 'Braids & Daisies'. Hope you enjoy it! ****R&R. **

**Btw, guys excuse the dots. For some reason, I can't do any double spaces.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece :(

* * *

**BRAI****DS & DAISIES**

.

.

It was a hot, sunny day. The cloudless sky was as blue as the sea below it. A gentle cool breeze passed by now and then, rustling the leaves of the mikan trees along the way. The young navigator sat cross-legged under the shade although rays of light poked through the holes of her beloved mikan trees, creating a Tyndall effect. She was in total relaxation with the company of her book and wine. She down her second glass and heaved a sigh of bliss. Nami closed her eyes and leaned back on the tree. As she did so, her senses heightened. She felt spots of sunlight on various parts of her body, gradually becoming warmer and warmer which were cooled down by the breeze that passes by. The gentle slapping of the waves against the ship causes the Sunny Go to sway, drifting Nami to doze off-her head bobbing up and down-until shouts of made up cannonball techniques followed by a couple of splashes , jolted her awake. She poured more wine in her empty glass when sounds of joyous laughter reached her ears, making the young woman unconsciously smile. She breathed in the crisp air and a waft of the sweet scent of her oranges greeted her nose, resulting on a trip down memory lane of her time with her family tending their mikan grove, while consuming her wine. It was Nami's definition of a perfect weather accompanied by relaxation.

The Sunny Go was now anchored in the middle of the ocean. The Strawhat captain made it an order for the crew to have an off day and to just spend the time relaxing and recuperating and most importantly, to have fun. Having just left Dressrosa and defeating many enemies, they pretty much well deserved it. Luckily for them, the weather turned out perfect and after Nami confirmed that there will be no surprise storm waiting ahead, the Strawhat crew went to do their own relaxing thing. Zoro, having been told countless of times by their reindeer doctor not to train due to his injuries, walked off to the mikan grove to nap. After all, on a hot sunny day like this, the best place to be is under a shade. That is, if he won't get lost.

Nami's nostalgic memories were interrupted by the stomping of boots across the floorboards. Sounds of heavy footsteps and the clacking of metals reached her ears, getting closer and closer, announcing that Zoro was on his way towards her. Nami continued reading her book whilst wondering what he was doing here. She glanced up and saw him smirk once he saw the wine beside her. She rolled her eyes to say I knew it and moved to the side while he plopped down beside her, taking her space. _Knowing Zoro, he's gonna have a nap after downing my wine. _Nami thought grimly. _Whatever, I'll just charge him for it. _

Zoro reached for the wine and took a swig out of the bottle, peering at Nami at the corner of his eye. She was wearing denim shorts and a white crop top. As his eye roamed upwards stopping at her face, he nearly broke out a smile at her concentrated expression as she read her book. _What could be so interesting in that book? _He wondered. A slight breeze turned his attention from her face to her vibrant hair as it danced with the wind. Captivated with the way it moved, he took a strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger. He continued to down the liquid while playing with Nami's hair.

"Zoro"

"Hm?" He stopped his action yet still holding the strand. He looked at Nami whose eyes were fixed on the book in her hand.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

He dropped his hand from her hair and placed it back to his side. "Nothing, I was just checking to see if its real hair." He answered nonchalantly.

Nami snapped her head to the swordsman beside her and glared at him. "It's real!" she shrieked. _So much for a relaxing day._

Zoro raised both hands up -one of which was still holding the wine bottle-in surrender. "I'm kidding." At least he managed to make her look his way. He took one long swig whilst keeping eye contact with Nami's glare. The corner of his lips lifted up into a smirk. "Finished," he said, lifting up the bottle upside down. Not even a drop was left.

"You do know I'm charging you for that, don't you?"

"C'mon Nami. It's an off day. That includes your debt business." Nami glowered.

"Hey, if I'm not allowed to train today that means you can't be a money crazy witch." He continued. "Otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?!" she retorted.

"Otherwise, I'll tell Luffy." He smugly replied.

Zoro was amused by the different types of emotion that passed by Nami's face in a span of a second. He knew she was trying to find other ways to counter back but Luffy definitely said Captains order and that was final. And Nami knew that. Instead, she ignored him and continued reading her book to avoid punching the daylights out of the swordsman who has a smug look plastered on his face. At least the story she was reading was absorbing. It was up to the point where the main character had to choose whether to let go of his friends hand in order for him to survive or not let go and they both end up falling over the cliff. Her anger subdued quickly as her mind wandered back into the book. However, it was only for a fleeting moment as the swordsman started calling her name repeatedly.

"WHAT?!" she cried in annoyance. She was so close to finding out what the main character was going to do.

"I'm gonna take a nap," he said, leaning and sliding halfway down on the tree, his arms behind his head acting as a pillow.

"You didn't need to tell me that, you stupid swordsman!" she snapped. "If you want to sleep then go to sleep!" She got her book and began whacking him with it though her reaction only made Zoro laugh, which aggravated her even more, yelling "stupid,stupid,stupid" over and over again.

"Alright,alright," he chuckled, grabbing Nami's wrist to stop her from hitting him any further. "I'll stop." Nami huffed as she turned to her normal position, once again, reading her book. She glanced once over the man beside her to check if he really was sleeping. He was. Thank God.

* * *

.

It has only been 2hrs since she's been sitting under her mikans and Zoro had only been sleeping for 20mins. Nami could no longer hear Luffy and his companions swimming. They were probably in the kitchen, demanding Sanji if they could eat lunch already. Eventhough it's only 11am and Sanji was probably just starting cooking.

Nami was on her last 50 pages in the book when she felt a change in the direction in the wind. Instead of blowing North, it's now blowing West. Fortunately, that was the only thing that changed. Apart from that, the weather was still perfect.

Zoro was having the best sleep when something tickled his face. He swatted it with his hand. It disappeared until a minute later, a breeze blew by and it happened again. He opened his eye and saw what was tickling him.

"Nami..." he groaned, his voice low and husky from sleep. Nami jerked at the roughness of his voice, a fluttering feeling bubbling in her stomach.

"what?" she breathed out.

"Your hair is getting in my face." He replied staring at her eyes with such intensity that it made Nami look to the other side, sporting a red blush on her face.

"Ah. Here. I've got a hairtie," she replied, pulling out her right wrist towards him, a black hairtie wrapped around it.

"Why don't you do it?" While asking that, he still pulled out the hairtie around her wrist, taking into notice how soft her skin feels.

"I would have. But I'm on the last 50pages and it's getting really interesting."

"Unless you wanna wait for 40mins for me to finish the book," she smirks causing Zoro to groan."Anyways, you're the one complaining." Nami pointed out.

"Fine" Zoro surrendered. "Sit facing that way." He commanded while pointing to the East. He pointed as he doesn't really know what side that was. Still engrossed in her book, she followed him with no complaints. He moved and sat behind her crossed legged whereas Nami changed her position from cross legged to her knees pointing up, her book on her thigh.

As there was no brush with them, Zoro used his fingers as an alternative. He was surprised to find it tangled free. He found Nami's hair soft to touch and he even caught a whiff of her shampoo when the breeze passed by. Citrus. It was intoxicating.

"Oi. How should I do your hair?" He asked, completely unknowledgeable about hairstyles or anything girly for that matter.

Nami stopped reading for a moment to contemplate. "Hmm...Why don't you braid it?"

"Yeah sure, since I know what that is and am a hairdresser." He sarcastically said while rolling his eyes, which earned him an elbow to the stomach. "Oof!"

"Don't worry; I'll talk you through it. Ready?" Zoro grunted his approval. "Okay, divide my hair into 3 sections: left, middle, right." Zoro did as he was told. "Done?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Now, cross the right section over the middle. The middle should become the right section now. Next, cross the left section over the middle. And repeat. D'you get that?" She asked while picking up her book once more. However, she was answered with silence. "Zoro?" She turned her head slightly to see if he was alright.

"Hm? Ah yeah...don't move," he replied, his brows scrunched up in concentration over her hairstyle, muttering 'right, middle, left, middle'. He let out an exasperated sigh as he restarted over again. Nami was amused listening to his grumbles that she soon lost interest in her book. _To think that the swordsman who aims to be the best in the world were puzzled over a mere hairstyle. _She giggled at the thought.

"Oi. Stop laughing." Zoro warned. Though that only caused her to laugh even more. "Damn Nami, stop moving! You're ruining it." Zoro untangled his leg and pulled Nami closer by her waist, placing her in between his legs. "Kya!"

Nami blushed furiously at the close contact. It was a good thing that her back was facing him and he was too busy focusing on perfecting her braid.

"I think I've got the hang of it," he murmured.

"Really?" she whispered. Her hand was over heart, mentally telling it to quiet down.

"Mh."

Nami squeezed her eyes tight. The feeling of Zoro's touch on her hair was so gentle and careful. _Who knew he had such gentle hands. Who knew..._

_._

* * *

.

.

"Aren't you two close?"

Nami and Zoro snapped their heads towards the voice to find that they had an audience.

Nico Robin stood a few feet away with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile with Chopper hiding poorly behind her leg.

"Oh, don't mind me. Fufufu. I just came to inform you that lunch is in 15 minutes. It's doctor-san over here that has business with you. I just came to accompany him. Fufufu." She walked over to her flower bed, leaving the two individual red in the face and Chopper twiddling with his hooves.

Nami first regained her composure. "Chopper, is there something you need?" She asked the cute little guy, smiling gently at him.

"eh..ahh.. I just came to check up on Zoro..." He replied shyly, as if he interrupted something between the two.

"Hold on, Chopper. I just need to finish this." Zoro said, his fingers working the magic.

Chopper walked closer to the two and peered in. "Well, you seem okay so don't worry, I'll do it later...Ano...what are you doing?" he asked curiously, his head tilting to one side.

"He's braiding my hair."

"eh..why?"

"Because she's a lazy witch, that's why."

"Shut up Zoro. You were the one complaining that my hair got in your face."

"Cuz it was!"

"Not my fault you decided to sleep next to me."

"EH?! You two slept together?!" Chopper whispered/screamed with a scandalous expression.

"EHH?! No...no Chopper, you got it wrong. You misunderstood." Both explained.

"I was awake, reading." Nami added. "And I slept beside her after drinking." Zoro commented.

"OHH! My bad." Chopper giggled. "WOW ZORO! You done that?" He exclaimed, eyes sparkling and pointing at Nami's hair.

"You've finished?" Nami asked Zoro to which he nodded, a proud smirk on his face, having completed a hairstyle.

At that moment, Robin came up to them from her flower bed and handed Chopper a bunch of little daisies. "This would look good around her hair, don't you think so, doctor-san?" she whispered in his ear. Robin stood up and walked off, but not before teasing the two love birds.

" Navigator-san, your braid is pretty well done, if I do say so myself. Maybe next time, you can let me borrow your hairdresser?" she chuckled as she winked at her roommate.

"Maybe you should get an appointment, Robin?" she chuckled, joining her best friend. They both glanced at Zoro who was now blushing profusely. "No way, you damn woman!"he sputtered.

"Lunch in 5 minutes!" she called out from the stairs.

Zoro, Chopper and Nami was silent after Robin left but then Zoro noticed Chopper doing something with the flowers Robin gave him.

"Chopper, what are you doing?" he asked, leaning forward to see what he has done. Nami copied his actions.

"I'm making something for your hair as well Nami." Chopper replied, focusing on his work. "Just one more and I'm done...there!"

He held up a daisy chain and Nami bent down so Chopper can place it around her head, like a crown.

"Wow Chopper! I really like this. This looks so cute! Thank you!" She then kissed Chopper on his forehead and patted his hat.

"Baka~ I'm not happy at all~ Not at all~ You bitch~" he wiggled causing Nami to giggle.

.

.

As they were about to go down, Zoro called Nami back, Chopper already running to the kitchen ahead of them.

"Zoro? What is it?"

Zoro turned Nami around and he started putting little daisies on her braid. He took out his katana and made Nami look into it as a mirror.

Nami gasped. "Wow." She breathed out. Zoro placed back his katana and it was then Nami noticed how close they were to each other.

"You like it?" Zoro stepped forward.

"un," Nami nodded, unable to move and rooted to the ground. Her breath hitched as he stared into her brown orbs, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Do you think it's cute?" He asked softly, closely leaning down to her level. Nami's heart pounded loudly as if it was about to explode. She could feel his breath on her face and her eyes slowly travelled to his lips. His hand reached out a strand of hair that got loose and placed it on his lips whilst keeping eye contact.

"un,"she nodded again, gulping as she done so.

Then in his low, husky voice, he whispered in her ear,

.

.

.

.

.

"Then, where's my kiss?"

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm so lack of ZoNa right now :'( **

**Anyways, my first fanfic 'Sleeping Beauty One Piece version', I won't be uploading any chapters at the moment. I've read it again and I'm not really satisfied with it so I was thinking of rewriting it. Sorry to the readers of SBOPV (I might even change the title, it's too freaking long). **

**R&R. **


End file.
